Two brothers
by missriss142
Summary: Reese helped Malcolm with his little problem once, in the end it caught up with him, both of them. But before that, they had fun, they felt more than most siblings feel for one another, the nights were theirs to share. Warnings for slash and incest, not meant for children!


I figure I really should be adding additional warnings, such as this is not for children, although it's your choice if your young and want to read a little incest, but I, and the people of fanfiction, would prefer you wait until your older, seriously. Other warnings include those of incest, anal, more incest, and people who like people of their own gender, in other words, gay. I prefer people to not bash this story, you clicked on it, I in no way, forced you too. That aside, I thank anyone who clicked on it because they wanted too, this is my first incest story so constructive criticism is advised, reviews are welcome :) Without further authors note, read on.

"Reese it's not the same"

There was a rhythmic shuffling of the sheets, Reese turned over in his bed staring at his younger brother Malcolm, who was lying on his side trying to please his lower half.

"Try harder"

"…" Malcolm looked disgruntled, more shuffling of the blankets, but a bit faster.

"It doesn't feel that good"

"Just stop then"

"Can't you help me again?"

"…"

"_Please_"

"…Fine then come here" Malcolm jumped out of bed, a noticeable bulge in his hammy down pajamas, worn and old. The brunette slid up into sitting position while, accommodating room for Malcolm to sit down. As soon as the younger jumped onto the bed, Reese gingerly began to massage the hardened bulge in Malcolm's Pj's.

"Hm…nnn" Malcolm relaxed, a shiver went through his spine when Reese pulled down his bottoms, he looked down at the lightly tanned hand as it worked him into light strokes.

"Be quieter" Reese's chocolate brown eyes glanced up, watching his brother unravel by his hands.

"It feels good though" Malcolm moaned out as Reese began to work his magic a bit faster.

"Bite on this" He pulled up Malcolm's shirt, pushing it into Malcolm's mouth.

"fffmm, mmmng"

"Are you almost there?" Reese began to speed up his pace; there was some pre-cum dripping out, making it easier and faster.

"mmm…." Malcolm twitched his hips, screwing his eyes shut.

"ahh"

"Go back to bed now" Reese yawned, grabbing a pair of used boxers and wiping his hand off onto it.

"Thanks"

* * *

"Malcolm, I wanna try something with you" Reese motioned for Malcolm to come over to his bed.

"Like what?" Malcolm quietly crawled over Dewey, who was asleep like any young child, spread out across the queen sized bed, effectively hogging the blankets

"Just come here"

"What is it?" Malcolm sat onto the twin sized bed Reese called his own, wondering why his brother looked both excited and mischievous.

"First take off your pants" he did as Reese told him, eyeing his brother carefully. Once the cold air hit him he shivered as he leaned against the wall, staring patiently into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Spread 'em" Malcolm raised an eyebrow but cautiously spread his legs, watching Reese slide down to his crotch level, he jumped once Reese placed his hands onto his scrawny legs, pushing them even farther than he was comfortable with.

He was prodded in an area he wasn't used to being touched, but tried to shake off the odd sensation. "Why down there?" Reese pushed a bit harder.

"I heard there's an area where it feels better"

He didn't believe it would feel any better, it just felt odd, foreign "Okay" he felt he should at least give Reese the benefit of doubt, instead of shooting him down. Reese was already getting him off on a nightly basis; he held no reason to deny his brother anything right now.

"Hn"

"It feels odd Reese"

"Do you want me to stop?" Malcolm looked at his erection, it wasn't as hard as usual but he knew he couldn't get off on his own.

"No, just touch me a little more" he had said it casually but he felt his blood rush to his face after he said it.

"I'll just use my mouth" Malcolm's eyes snapped down as Reese licked him, he couldn't resist the moan that sprung up.

"Guh…Holy shit" Reese's finger ran over something inside him, he tensed and stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling as pleasure buzzed, pushing him closer to release.

Reese bobbed once more, then took his mouth off of him "That part felt weird" he place his mouth back on, Malcolm hissed.

"It feels good" Malcolm mumbled as he the after effect faded slightly, his brother stopped long enough to look up, his eyes could be really beautiful if Malcolm allowed himself to think about Reese being considered beautiful.

"Really?" There was a sudden burst of energy and excitement in Reese's voice; it showed in his eyes as well.

"I think I found it then"

"Found wha… uh what?" Reese began to message his finger inside him, Malcolm was beginning to feel his build up speeding forward much quicker than he was used to, he couldn't continue his questions any longer because Reese prodded him there again.

"Prostate"

"That? Oh my god" Reese began to bob his head up and down at a fast pace, it almost matched his finger as it slid in and out of him. His face scrunched up as his muscles tensed, arching his back he felt like he was exploding in pleasure.

Reese coughed slightly while sliding up to Malcolm's height, letting cum and spit dribble onto his hand.

"You just…" Reese looked puzzled, Malcolm guessed even Reese knew that was much quicker than his usual time.

"fuwa…. Yeah, I guess" Malcolm yawned, wiping away his tired tears he relaxed now that he wasn't so tense.

"Should go to bed then"

"Yeah I got an exam, so I needed this thanks" He pulled on his pajama bottoms, sliding off the bed, sleepily he noticed his legs were weaker than normal.

"Goodnight" Malcolm crawled back over Dewey, flopping down, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"It's actually pretty stretchy" Reese had been experimenting Malcolm's hole, apparently having a lot of fun with it as he began to notice how much it could stretch open.

"nng… hu… yeah it is" While he couldn't complain he did feel like he was more open to the world, and his brothers eyes were drinking it all up in excited curiosity, it made him blush because of his sensitivity to his brothers finger, along with the feeling of being vulnerable. Malcolm tried not to be too embarrassed about it all.

He shifted, arching his back when Reese began to pay more attention to his more pleasurable spots "Stop moving so much" Reese had noticed, but continued to stroke his prostate.

"I can't, feels good"

"Then bite on this, you're getting louder and dads still awake" His shirt was placed into his mouth again, they could hear their father in the living room, then the kitchen room, probably snacking on something.

"ffg…Mr g nnd" It did control the noise, but he began to moan more as his climax neared, his body moved against his will, he twitched, arched, and almost convulsed as Reese pressed against his prostate a little rougher each time.

"You come faster like this" Reese bent over to the side of his bed, reaching down to the roll of tissue he had taken from the bathroom weeks before, for only this reason.

"Mmm" Malcolm felt like he was swimming in his orgasm, along with the need for sleep.

"Are you sleepy" Reese tossed the tissue into the small waste basket in the corner of the room, grinning when it landed, score.

"yeah"

"Just sleep here, we can fit" Reese shifted over to one side of the bed, Malcolm just turned onto his side, quickly falling into the unconscious world.

"M'kay" he was glad, Dewey was kicking a lot earlier.

"Night" Reese closed his eyes and relaxed, their forearms were gently pressed against each other.

"Love you" Malcolm fell asleep after mumbling those worlds, Reese opened his eyes, staring blankly at Malcolm's eyelashes.

"…"

* * *

"It's amazing how much this can stretch" Reese was still marveling at Malcolm's hole, the other squirm slightly as he embarrassingly watched his brother staring at him in fascination.

"nn… you can …" he paused for a few seconds, thinking about what he was going to say, shivering as the pit in his stomach grew nervously.

"What?" Apparently Reese had heard his unfinished sentence, his stomach dropped and he swallowed.

"You can probably fit yours in" He felt like cold steel had settled in his body, he was curious and nervous.

Very nervous actually.

"Yeah" He felt disappointed by the answer, he wanted to know.

It felt like there was a long silence, even though he was moaning and there was the wet noises coming from his brother thrusting his fingers in and out rapidly.

"Will you?"

"No" Reese said quietly.

"Hah, ah" He felt his prostate being jabbed quickly, another finger went in; making it into an uncomfortable three but the pleasure took away the edge.

"Why… ah.. are you" He looked into his brothers eyes with surprise splashed across his face. Reese looked like he was pouting, it was kind of cute.

"Hurry up already" Malcolm really didn't need to be told with Reese's pace, it was fast enough as it was.

"I am" he gasped and sucked in his stomach, his body prepared for his orgasm as he arched his back.

"I'm gonna" Shivers shook his spine until he relaxed onto the bed, he felt like he had practically melded with its soft comfort.

"You came a lot" Reese got the tissue and wiped off the cum, once again tossing it into the trash easily.

"mn"

"Sleepy?" Malcolm noticed the softer quality in his brother's voice, it was so gentle.

"hn" He could barely keep his eyes open, his brother covered his gently, sliding down and moving a bit closer, both were shirtless so it was cozy warm under the blankets.

"Kay"

"G'night"

"love you" Malcolm lazily opened his eyes, looking into Reese's eyes for a second before smiling truthfully.

"Love you" Reese seemed to light up in a way Malcolm had never seen before, it made the butterflies in his stomach fly more than anything he had experienced. Reese snuggled closer even yet, almost lying on top of Malcolm.

* * *

"Yes Hal but I think we should turn the Garage into a third room" Lois had been worrying about her two very teenage boys; they were maturing in ways she had hoped she'd never notice, if only her husband had noticed before her.

"Why, they all still fit in there" Hal was clueless as ever, so unknowing her husband appeared at that moment, even if he had blessed her with four wonderful children, it didn't seem to click in his head that teenage boys were bound to do something to get rid of their moody edge.

"That's not what I mean, our boys are growing up and their starting to… do stuff" His eyes were as innocent as the first day she had met him.

"stuff?" Nodding her head she noticed the look of veiled confusion on her husband's face turn into full blown curiosity, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Stuff Hal, like"

"Oh right, stuff?" he didn't try to ask, even if he made his statement sound more like a question.

"J-Just so w-were clear" she sighed and knitted her eyebrows together, Hal could be dense but she didn't go into this marriage expecting anything less.

"God Hal, Masturbation" she had to admit it was annoying having to spell it out, and embarrassing.

"OH… yeah we might have to then" she nodded "I've gotta go to work, I'm going to be late" she strutted back into their bedroom, leaving Hal to stand in the kitchen slightly dumbfounded, along with his pride having taken a light blow.

"I knew what she was talking about" he muttered to himself quietly, barely even a whisper as he continued the task he had been finish until his lovely wife brought up the topic.

* * *

"You… can try putting it in" Malcolm said offhandedly, he was curious and at the same time, frightened. On one hand having someone else's thing inside him might hurt, but if Reese said no again there was no harm, no foul. On the other hand, it might be as he hoped it would be like.

"But isn't it… weird?" Reese looked hesitant, a hopeful sign for his curiosity, both of theirs actually.

"I don't think so, and I can feel your boner" It had been pressed against his thigh for the past few minutes, he actually felt Reese become hard, an odd sensation actually.

He had felt a bit naughty when it was soft, even more so once blood pumped into it, signalling arousal on Reese's part.

"Yeah" Reese gave in easily, playing around with Malcolm's hole until he felt comfortable enough to strip down his pajama bottoms. Malcolm shivered and watched as Reese positioned himself, and then stopped breathing once Reese pushed in gently.

"Hu…ghh" he gasped after letting out that slightly strangled moan, it felt weirder than he had expected, but he could feel Reese fitting in snuggly.

"How…." Reese strained his muscles, his face was really red and his beautiful eyes were squeezed shut.

"It's so tight" Malcolm felt the blood equally rush to two separate places on his body, he looked off the side of the room.

"Just move" he strained out, he felt like his body was burning up, his mind was already torched and gone.

"I don't.. holy, uh did you just squeeze?" Reese had noticed, when those eyes looked down they took notice of the pre-cum dripping out of his slit.

"Hnn"

"I'm moving now"

"AH"

"Shh…hnm.. They might hear you"

"Sorry" Malcolm twitched when Reese pulled up his shirt again, pushing it against his lip, he complied by opening his mouth "Bite down on this" he bit down as hard as he could; he knew what they were doing wasn't innocent; it was very far from it.

Reese began to thrust into him again.

"mmmfn"

"Rszh" He was happy the shirt was in his mouth, he was already embarrassed by calling out his brother's name, it felt like something normal, straight, non-incestuous people did during sex.

"You feel great" The butterflies were back, he had never seen his brothers face when he was having sex, it was… erotic to stare at, those eyes were glazed over and sensual.

"Why're" he was pushed over the edge, falling fast and hard as he came, clenching down onto Reese.

"ffnnGH" He curled into Reese's body as he came, wrapping his arms around the dark haired brothers torso slightly, retracting as soon as he noticed what his body had done.

"Haah… ah ah cmm" He watched in fascination as he made his brother cum, there was something even more erotic when Reese came, he didn't know what it was.

Once Reese gingerly pulled out he could already feel the after effect of sex, he was very much stretched down there, and sticky as well.

"That was really good, really, really good" Reese's head fell beside his, not bothering to untangle their legs, instead curling so his head was comfortably lying in the crook of Malcolm's shoulder.

"Sleep"

"Yeah"

"Love you" Malcolm had become used to saying it, even though he wondered if Reese meant the same thing he did.

"I love you too, night"

"mm"

* * *

"You guys, I just… HAL"

"Oh yes, um, your mothers right kids"

"This is serious Hal, this is… this is really wrong you two, do you even know why it's wrong?!"

"but mom"

"No buts, it's a sin Reese, really just… go to your room, wait Malcolm, you stay here" Reese looked at his younger brother cautiously as Lois finished her sentence, before turning on her.

"This is so unfair" he added more attitude in his tone, even though he knew what he had done was wrong, but it felt right, to him.

"No it isn't!" He knew she was right, but denied her moral rights.

"Oh my god" he threw them back into her face actually

"ch" Lois watched as her second oldest son slammed the door in the boys room, choosing to turn to her Malcolm, hers, he wasn't a part of this in her eyes, he was sweet, smart, her Malcolm was innocent.

"Malcolm, sweetie, did he"

"Did 'he' what mom" Malcolm watched her with eyes meant for a stranger, someone you didn't know, it hurt.

"Did Reese start this?" It was just like that wasn't it; she waited for her son to nod, to solidify her theory.

"Why?" her baby's eyes were innocent, it had to have been Reese's idea, Malcolm was taken advantage of, yes he was.

"Because he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while, and if you didn't want to-"

"Oh my god mom!" his expression was of a furious person protecting something they held precious, something they loved, because obviously Malcolm loved his brother enough to protect him despite his forced actions, right?

"No, he didn't force me to, I wanted to do it!" Her world fell apart a little more than it had already.

"You don't have to lie to me Malcolm, he isn't in the room!" She tried to helplessly collect the piece's, her husband watched awkwardly.

"I'm not, I liked it, it feels great, amazing even!" Malcolm stormed back into the bedroom; he felt like if he could, he would be seeing all red right now.

"How did this happen Hal" Her world was shattered into many discarded shreds, how could god let her children end up like this, it was a sin.

"Maybe it's… a phase?"

"Most siblings don't screw around HAL"

"You don't have to yell, honey?" tears dripped down her face, she didn't put any effort into pretending they weren't there.

"I can't… We can't let anyone know about this, ever, do you understand Hal, no one can know!" People would talk about their family and they would never, ever shut up.

"Shh honey, its okay, they won't know" Hal wrapped his arms around her shaking frame softly, rubbing circles onto her back soothingly. She needed her husband; Lois knew that, he was her oddball rock.

* * *

"They're going to send one of us away, I know it" Reese looked more distraught than Malcolm, who seemed in deep thought.

"Probably" he was thinking of any way to get this behind their family without him and Reese living in different states, anything.

"We can say we're sorry" it was a last ditch effort actually.

"I'm not"

"But you can just"

"I don't want to Malcolm, I don't regret what we did, I loved it!" Reese squeezed his shoulders with a rough, firm grip and he felt intimidated, but touched by his brother's words.

"Okay"

"I-…I love you"

"I love you too"

"No, not like that, I love you like, really love you"

"I don't..." he hoped Reese was talking about love like…

"You love me like mom and dad love me, or…"

"Like mom and dad love each other" Reese was already close as it was, but he connected them through a soft, but chaste kiss.

"mm"

"You didn't have to kiss me"

"I want to"

"Okay" Malcolm began to kiss back, moving his lips against his brothers, a sin against their parent's god.

"Mom said it was wrong" Malcolm tried to stop his brother, but he lacked any true effort.

"Mom can suck it" Reese pushed in a little more forcefully; his movements were less experienced, almost chaotic.

* * *

"hu….uh" his brothers eyes seemed to burn holes on his body, his blood was rushing too quickly.

"This our last time together Malcolm, please just"

"Okay Reese"

"I love you"

"unn"

"I love you, love you, hic, love you" Hot tears fell onto his bare chest; they stung, not physically, but emotionally.

"Don't cry Reese"

"Don't leave me" Reese hid onto his shoulder, he tried to soothe his brother's fears but the morning would come and go and he would leave with it.

"We don't have a choice Reese"

Reese desperately sucked in a breath, a quiet, pitiful sob ripped from him "don't leave, I love you"

"I love you too" his heart was clenching and they both remained still.

"They can't do this" Malcolm and Reese know that they could, but Reese wanted to remain naive, believe in it differently, like they had any choice.

"They can" it would be hard in the morning, to leave his delinquent of a brother, his always loving brother.

"I can't" Malcolm knew Reese was taking it much harder than he was, but he had a plan.

"It's okay Reese, it's only a few years" three years seemed like a long time, 1095 days, beginning tomorrow with no home visits, not even one.

"A few years huh?" Reese laughed sardonically.

"You act like it's nothing Malcolm, but I need you"

"I'm just trying to look at the bright side"

"What bright side, huh! There is no bright side to this, it hurts" Reese pulled out and fell on top of him, the mood was gone long before they had even started.

"It hurts me too! Don't you think I'm dying inside too, but what we do is called incest, it's not right!" he was stressed out, he was only thirteen, and he felt like the world was already on his shoulders because of his choices.

He still regretted nothing.

"You didn't say that before we got in trouble"

"I'm scared, don't you get it!"

"NO!"

"Incest is illegal, we could go to jail, if they wanted mom and dad can send us to jail"

"What?"

"If we have a record we can't go to another country, I can't go to college, university"

"Why would we move?"

"Because… other countries have more lenient laws towards incest" he had looked up any and all information when they had started having sex, he wanted to know any consequences for their actions, and when he began to fall for Reese he started, albeit while lacking confidence, searching for countries they might try and relocate to.

"So we could be together" Reese's shine came back, his eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, someday"

"Then" Tears burst through those eyes, but Reese's eyes remained in their happy state.

"Calm down Reese"

"We can hic oh my god" it was the biggest revelation that Reese had ever had.

"I love you too"

"You mean the world to me"

"Somewhere in the world, they won't care"

* * *

"Why's Malcolm going to military school?"

"Because, he was being bad"

"When? Reese should be going"

"Reese is too old sweetie" Dewey looked out the window, the morning was sunny with a few fluffy white clouds, it should have been raining, cloudy on such a sad occasion.

* * *

"So you went to Military School when you were a teenager?" an older gentleman, who dressed the part, spoke in a stuffy accent, something between British and American. He eyed a young man standing tall before him.

"My parents forced me"

"I see, well Yale will be lucky to have such a fine man as yourself, the commanding officer said you were far more excelled then the other students.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"So Dewey, do you only have on brother, Jamie?" Dewey walked along with a talkative young black sheep, a boy named Kyle who dressed in suits on Mondays, then floral shirts on Tuesdays, and for the rest of the week it was silver, gold, and purple. They hadn't known each other any longer than one school week but they got along because both were odd, but like puzzles they fit together.

"No, I have three older brothers" Dewey was a pre-teen now, his life had changed since he was no longer the youngest, and actually he was now the oldest sibling in the house since Reese simply disappeared one day.

"How come I never see them?" Kyle looked at Dewey with a curious face, perhaps a bit more than necessary for theatrics. He smiled at the blue eyes his new friend had, they were like crystals.

"They all live pretty far away" he looked far ahead, picturing his brother Malcolm, Dewey missed them all, but he missed Malcolm the most. Malcolm and Reese were where ever Yale was, and Francis was still on the ranch tending to the animals he loved so much, along with his fiancé.

"Why" Kyle's hand brushed against his own, distracting Dewey momentarily.

"Because" a blush crept across his cheeks, he looked at the sky with all its fluffy clouds.

"Do they hate you?" Kyle was teasing him slightly as he grasped Dewey's hand.

"No!" he was a little annoyed but he squeezed Kyle's hand slightly, his cheeks were burning.

"They hate your parents?"

"You ask a lot of questions" he didn't have to answer, his face said it all.

"I know, my mom said I talk too much as well" Dewey laced their fingers, making Kyle grin with all his pearly whites.

"Do you hate your mom?" Kyle smiled giddily and swung their arms in a childish fashion, unaffected by Dewey's sensitive question.

"Yes, she made my daddy go away" Now Dewey knew why Kyle was acting very nonchalant.

"Yeah, my mom made my brothers all disappear, I will too" it popped out of his mouth before he had even considered it, shock momentarily displayed on his face before he wiped it clean, leaving his expression hidden.

"How?" Kyle stopped and they stared at each other for a second or two.

"I'll run away" they continued to walk down the sidewalk; Kyle began to swing their arms again back and forth.

"Why?"

"Because I like someone and it's a sin against her god" Kyle glanced at Dewey with a happy little smile.

"She has a god?" Kyle grinned mischievously, much like a Cheshire cat.

"She's Christian" Dewey made a sour expression at the word.

"So is my mom"

"It makes them nutty, like alcohol"

"Haha, yeah some people can handle it"

"We can take it on"

"Which one"

"Both"

"heh, I think so too" Kyle hugged Dewey tightly, they remained still for a few seconds before letting go, grinning at each other.


End file.
